Go away
by mrs.neyoLover
Summary: after new moon. cullens are long gone but new characters come in to the picture? what happens? will bella be happy again? and who are thes mysterious creatures? BELLAxOCC
1. Chapter 1

**Who are they?**

It's been a year since they left me hear, since I've been happy. I still don't get why they would play me along like that; what Edward told that day was true I was just a human there play toy. It just hurts a lot, but I've changed

My hair is choppy and died a bit blue. I'm sad and lonely, but people just see me as mean not a bitch just mean so they try to avoid me. Even Charlie try's to stay away from me. I just push it to the side so people think I don't care. Only one of my friends stayed by my side and that's Angela.

I was never mean to Angela ever. It's just physically impossible. She would get into Jessica's face if she was being a bitch, but this has stopped since she died. That's right you heard correctly.

The reason I know I was just a toy to the Cullen's is because they left knowing Victoria was still out there. And Victoria killed Angela. Jacob and the pack killed her but he shunned me after finding out I dated a vampire. I don't give a fuck he's just mad I never liked him the way he liked me.

Well onto the now. I am getting ready for school and just finishing my shower. Today feels like it's gonna be bad. Well whatever it is I'll get through it. I went to my closet to get dressed and since today I feel shitty I'm not gonna look my best.

I walk into my closet and decide purple today. So I grab a shirt that has a monster face on it and purple skinny jeans. I put my black heeled buckled boots and left my hair down. I went to my dresser and just sat there thinking on what to do to myself.

In my drawers were not clothes but make-up, curlers and a flat iron, jewelry, and sunglasses. I took out my make-up and put on mascara, purple eye shadow [not to heavy], and darkish lip gloss. My nails were painted multi colored, put on my black broken heart necklace, and pulled out my purple sunglasses. I sprayed on my Vera Wang rock princess perfume and put on black gloves with purple skulls on them.

I walked downstairs completely ignoring Charlie grabbed my GIR bag and stuffed my supplies in there and walked out. I opened the door to my blue Bugatti [my truck broke down not to long after the Cullen's left] and sped off to school.

I was listening to Halestorm-conversation over and thought if the Cullen's were to ever come back. I would only forgive 2 of them; Emmet and Jasper nobody else only because Jasper's attack was an accident so I expect him to go and try to control his blood lust. I never blamed him it was his natural instincts. And Emmet; I could never hate him especially he left me a note saying:

Belly,

I am so sorry for leaving you. Just know that I love you so much, and I wish I could stay but Rosalie is my family and I can't leave her. Just please I know you hate me but if you can try and forgive me.

Love Emmy bear

Ps. if you ever need to talk to me call this number 433 282 7641 or email me on :'[ I luv u

I never called but I do email him all the time and he emails back so ya. All of the students were looking at these new cars, 4 I think. There was a green Porsche, a blue viper, a yellow Austin martin, and a black Lamborghini. I parked next to them since it was the only parking spot.

In the Porsche walked out a girl with green hair and a boy with dark brown hair. The girl was average height and was very calm but happy, while the guy was tall, had 2 lip rings, and had a goth style. He gave a comforting vibe even with tose clothes on. They were holding hands waiting for the rest of the kids.

Another couple came out of the viper this one was cute. It was two girls. One with short white and blue hair [lighter than mine] and the other with long black hair with red highlights. The white haired girl was average height and had a bitchy look to her, kinda like Rosalie but way prettier and a bit nicer. The other girl was tall and looked really nice and peaceful. They kissed each other when they got out and went to the group. They looked alike.

I am starting to think that this is another Cullen adoption thing, were there coupled up and some of them are real siblings. The next couple came out of the auston martin. The girl had blonde almost white hair with orange red in the front and the guy just had black hair with red. The girl was short and very energetic. She looked really sweet but had that **don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-fuck-with-you** look on her too. The guy was tall but very smooth.

They walked up to the group. The last couple-wait just one person actually came out of the Lamborghini. It was a tall guy with jet black hair. He seemed tired and frustrated. They all started heading to the main office so I put on my sun glasses and got out. I went to my locker and already heard the whispers.

"Those guys are so hot. I'm gonna get the red haired one so fast" one girl said.

"The green haired girl was hot" a guy said. "Christmas came early" they all started to laugh.

The new kids started to come down the hall when one whisper made my heart hurt a little.

"This is gonna be another Cullen incident and Bella is gonna get her heart torn out once again" that was mike and I got so pissed that I slammed my locker and just pushed past the new kids. I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I looked in the mirror [glasses still on] and I could feel the tears go down my face.

I got out my phone and for the first time called Emmet. "Hello" god I missed that voice so bad.

"Emmy it's Bella" my voice was breaking.

"Bells what's wrong" he sounded so worried.

"I can't take it anymore. All the whispers and the gossip, it's just so hurtful. Like right now there's a new family like yours and not the vamp kinda way like adopted and together except one person. Mike just said it's gonna be another Cullen incident and im gonna get my heart broken and torn up again" I was now crying and I just knew Emmet was pissed off.

"I don't fucking care anymore" at first I thought he was talking about me "Bells I'm coming back there no matter what Edward thinks just me and Olivia. Okay we'll be enrolling there tomorrow ok?" I smiled at that.

"Ok I love you Emmy. Make sure most of your classes match mine"

"Ok I love ya bells bye" he hung up and I fixed my make-up. Olivia was his real mate, when Rosalie cheated on him he was devastated but there weren't real mates so he separated from the family. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a fake note and went to the office.

"I'm late can I get a pass" I handed her the note and she gave me a pass. wasn't so fond of me.

"Ms. Swan, late again are we? What were you smoking a joint?" I heard snickers because my eyes were red.

"With a cop as my dad, I don't think so. Maybe you have been smoking some joint because your eyes are pretty red and you got some dark circles under them too" everyone started laughing at that.

He huffed "Take your seat. While you were gone you missed the introductions. So will you 2 tell us again" I sat next to the new girl.

"My name is Aphrodite Caverly and I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. We are adopted and he is my real brother. Also I'm lesbian and that other girl is my girlfriend" she sat back down while her real brother started to talk.

"I'm Blaize Caverly and I have 3 brothers 2 sisters and she is my real sister as you know. So if you mess with any of them I will mess you up. oh and the white and orange haired girl is my girl so back off" he smiled and sat down.

Class started and Aphrodite started talking "Are you that girl from this morning?" she sounded caring but so did Esme and look were that got me.

"Sorry if I pushed any of you" I said in a doll voice.

"You don't smell like pot so were you crying?"

"It's non of your business" I ignored her the rest of class when I got a text from Emmy _tell the wolves that I am coming back with a girl cause I don't want to get jumped _ I smiled **ok but the treaty is still there **I waited _but I am no longer a Cullen duh _another sec _I am a strong and manly McCarty _I laughed out loud and got in trouble and quickly texted **gotta go got in trouble tell livv I said hi **livv was my nickname for Olivia. I turned my phone off before he came over.

"Ms. Swan let me see your phone" he held his hand out so I gave it to him.

"See it's off. I was laughing because class is boring so I thought of some funny things some including you." Everyone oooo_ed_ and I held _my_ hand out so he gave it back and muttered something under his breath. I turned my phone back on and texted Jacob **are you in school?** Even though he hates me he gave me his number for an emergency. **No y?** the bell rang and I went to the bathroom kicked people out and called him.

"Y Bella?" he answered the phone kinda annoyed.

"Emmet's coming back"

"All or just him?"

"Him and his new girl she's vegetarian"

"Ok we won't attack them thanks for telling me." Before I hung up he said "Bells I miss you and I'm sorry" with that he hung up.

The rest of the day went fast and It was already lunch. I learned all of the new kids names. Aphrodite, Blaize, Ariel, Solange, Mina, Fang, and Daren. Mina and Fang are together, Blaize and Solange, Aphrodite and Ariel, and Daren's alone. During lunch I either go outside or to the music room, but it was raining so I went to the music room.

I sat at the piano and started to play my immortal by evanescence. I jumped when I heard someone start sing to it I turned and it was Solange and she was with Daren. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you" she sounded tough.

"Did I do something wrong to one of you? If it's about this morning I didn't mean to shove you I was just trying to get away."

"No it's just we have been hearing things like THERE JUST LIKE THE Cullen's or THERE JUST LIKE THE Cullen's AND THERE GONNA HURT Bella JUST LIKE THEM TOO so we thought to come to you and ask what that is about"

"Can you just go?" she just stood there keeping her stance. "I'm not gonna tell you so go or just stand there like an idiot" I turned around and started playing hurt by Christina Aguilera.

"Bella I will keep bugging you until you tell"

I was getting pissed but tried to stay calm "Look go ask the kid named mike ok"

"No I want you to-"

"GO AWAY I'M NOT GONNA FUCKING TELL YOU NOW FUCK OFF" I took my bag and tried to leave but Daren grabbed me.

"Look we just want to know because people are saying were gonna be together and I want to know why I'm like this Cullen dude that supposedly broke your heart" I was about to tell them and just give in when I heard an unexpected voice.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it had to be done. Please review and check out my new website please and I don't own twilight but I do own the caverly's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is my second chapter. Sorry for the long wait oh nd all of the outfits are on my profile including the one from the first chapter so go check them out. Ok I don't own twilight.**

Hate

"Let go of Bella!" Jacob yelled and grabbed my other arm and pulled me away. I had tears going down my face by now. "Bells are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I tried to calm down "I swear if you hurt her I will-" I got so furious I interrupted him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled. Before he answered I kept going "And why would you care? You and your friends abandoned me when I needed you most!" I got up and just slapped him. Even though it hurt me I didn't show it.

"Bella I'm sorry I was just-"

"You were just an asshole because you were mad that I didn't like you. Not only that you were being…" I had to think of a word to replace vampire "Racist because they were white. I hate you and I don't want you to come around me or talk to me unless I say you can. And if my dad makes me come with him to your place don't talk to me unless I start it."

I knew he was beyond pissed off because he was shaking. "Jake calm down you can't do that here" I tried to calm him but it didn't work and next thing I know is there's a big wolf in front of me.

"Bella get away from him" Darren said. I almost forgot they were there. Now his whole family was here. I just ignored him and looked for Jacob's phone. When I found it I dialed Sam's number.

He picked up on the first ring "Jake were have you been"

"He is at my school and he phased in front of me and the new kids."

"What? Why was he there?" his voice sounded accusing like it was my fault.

"Okay don't fucking accuse me! He came here on his own I didn't ask him. I have no idea why he's here and you better come before anyone else notices" with that I hung up.

"How are you guys okay with this?" I was so confused shouldn't they be freaking out.

"Because there was a tribe where we used to live that had wolves so we are used to it" Solange said while stepping forward. "Now I answered your question so you have to answer mine." What a sneaky bitch.

"No I don't." that's when Sam came into the room with clothes. I turned to him "next time you want to accuse me of something make sure you know everything" with that I left. I got in my car and left. I didn't know where I was going but my instincts were taking over and the next thing I know I'm in front of the Cullen's house. In my trunk was a bat so I took it out and broke threw there window.

I looked around and all the memory's flooded back in my mind; when I first met there family, the summer I spent here, and my horrible birthday. I went up to Edward's beloved piano and smashed it to pieces. I went up to all there rooms and wrecked them, except for Emmet's and I didn't destroy any of jasper's things.

When I was done I went back home. It was already dark out so I decided to go to a club. I took another shower and went to my closet. I found a black strapless dress that was skin tight and went to my thighs. I put my black 3 inched heels on and went to my dresser and I put on a necklace with a black heart, a queen of hearts bracelet, black heart earrings, and a teal crystal ring.

I put on blue-ish black-ish eye shadow and venom lip-gloss. I put curlers in my hair and when I was waiting I painted my nails black. When they were dry I took the curlers out of my hair and put a black Ne-yo hat on with gold sequences on the edges. I went dowstairs and wrote a note saying I was going clubbing and will be back around 10:30-11:00 and left.

When I was in the parking lot of the eclipse night club I checked to make sure I had my fake ID. I looked old enough to be 21 when I dressed for clubs. I also had a front of the line pass. I got out and went to the bouncer. "ID" I showed it to him and he put the stamp on my hand.

When I walked in they were playing Down With The Sickness by disturbed. This night club was for Goth's so that's how everyone dressed and they only played rock or trance music. I went to the bar and got a margarita. I sat at the bar drinking all the pain away.

After my fifth shot of tequila I was buzzed enough to have fun. They were playing psycho by disturbed in I started dancing and guys were all around me dancing. This made me laugh inside. No one at our school had any interest in me but all these people did. I drank the rest of my tequila head slam and was completely drunk.

I looked around and decided to dance with one of the guys trying to dance with me. I picked a really cute one and started to dance with him he put his hands around my waist and grinded himself into me. I did the same and it felt good. I really felt horny and needed to have sex.

I forgot to tell you that I lost my virginity after they left. So I thought maybe I could hook up with him. "mmhh. You fell so good" I said to him.

"Ya you do to" I started to pull my self closer to him.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes"

"I really want you right now" I slid down his body and back up again.

"Same to you"

"What's your name?" I asked "So I know what I will scream out"

I heard a little growl come from him "Darren" that stopped me and made me pull away. I looked closely at his face now.

"No. You can't be here" I was getting mad and he was confused until he actually looked at me.

"Bella" he said like he wasn't sure "I didn't know that was you. You don't look the same"

"Why are you here? Is your siblings here too?"

"Ya" great. But the worst part of all is I didn't want to leave; I wanted to be with this guy.

"I need another drink" I walked back to the bar and asked for a shot of tequila. Darren came up next to me.

"Bella why do you hate me so much?" he sounded truly hurt like he wanted me to like him.

I didn't even answer him I just kissed him. He just stood there surprised at first but started to kiss me back. He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard the song candles come on by hey Monday. It made me a bit emotional because It sounded like what was happening right now.

I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and it felt so good. I moaned while we fought for dominance. He won and I felt happy. That's were I stopped myself. I was setting myself up again and I pulled away from him. I could feel tears burn my eyes and some of them escaped.

I turned and ran out of the club to my car. I stood there crying and knowing I just made a huge mistake because it already hurt that I was away from him. I got in my car and went home. It was only 10:00 and Charlie was asleep on the couch. I took off my heels and went upstairs and he never heard me.

I took of my clothes and put a black tank top on and black and white checkered boxer shorts. I put my headphones in and tried to sleep but all I saw was Darren. He looked so hot today. At the club he was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold shirt with black skinny jeans. He also had a black and white studded belt, Avenged Sevenfold bracelet and dog tags.

'I can't believe I've fallen in love with another person.' I felt tears prickle my eyes as I went to sleep.

**~avenged sevenfold~**

I woke up with the worst head ache ever. 'I shouldn't of had that much tequila' I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:00 'omg I'm late' I got up and toke a quick shower. When I looked in my closet I found a purple dress in jail uniform form. I put on black knee high socks that have ripped shins and black boots with a studded belt on it. I brushed my hair fast and didn't have time to straighten it; grabbed a silver rosary and a black bracelet with colored hearts.

I put on purple venom lip-gloss and before I ran out the door I found a note. It has an excuse saying that I was sick but felt better and it was signed by Charlie. 'I guess he knew I was waisted'. I got to school and gave the note to the front desk. I made it to third period and my eyes widened.

"Bella we have two knew kids. Emmet McCarty and Olivia Jones." I took my seat which is across the room from Emmet. When class was over I ran outside and waited for them to come out and when I saw Emmet I screamed and jumped into his arms.

"You're back. Omg you're back. I missed you so much. You look the same. How are you? Do you keep in contact-" he put his hand over my mouth so I would stop babbling and set me down.

"Whoa so many questions I can't answer if you keep talking" he laughed that amazing laugh.

"I have never seen you so happy before Em" Livv said also laughing. Emmet took his hand off my mouth. 'wow Livv was gorgeous. More gorgeous than Rosalie.' "Hi I'm Livv. We never met but I've heard so much about you I could fill up five biography's." I laughed.

"It's so great to see you and Emmet looks so much happier with you than that slut. Oh and you look so much prettier than her." She smiled at me and if she could blush I think she would have.

"Thank you and you look prettier than her to always remember that." That made me smile.

"Okay we need to get going or we will be late" Emmet said but instead of walking he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Omg put me down!" I was laughing for real. He and Livv also laughed. I was so embarrassed when we walked into class. It hadn't started yet and I was grateful. He put me down and we were all laughing so hard.

I heard a couple gasps and omg's because I was actually happy, laughing, and smiling. "Emmet don't ever do that again" he just smirked.

"Where do you sit?" I pointed and then he picked me up again.

"Emmet!" and he put me in my seat. My face was so flushed.

"Bellsy are you embarrassed."

"No Emmy I'm not" i smirked at him evilly which made him a little scared.

"Bells I was just kidding don't kill me" that made me laugh.

"That's enough class please take your seats." Everyone did except for Emmet and Livv. "We have two new kids Emmet and Olivia. Emmet sit next to Jessica and Olivia sit next to Bella." me and Livv talked the whole class getting to know each other and I ended up really liking her. She told me they were leaving to go home and finish packing.

"Mr. Celper we have to go. We have our slips right here" he checked them and before they left they hugged me and gave me there address because they wanted me to come after school.

The rest of the day went by and I tried my best to avoid the Cavalry's. And I did until lunch. I went outside under a tree thinking of a song to write. "Bella can we talk" I was dreading that voice but it wasn't only him it was his whole family.

I put my notebook down and looked up at them knowing that I had to get this down. "What do we need to talk about?" he and his family sat around me. Darren was right next to me.

"What we asked the other day" he said

"Where should I start?"

"Who are the Cullen's?" Blaize said. He made me feel so calm and safe like Emmet.

"They are assholes. They were kind of like you guys. There was Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Edward and Alice Mason, and Emmet McCarty. They were adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie and Emmet were together including Alice and Jasper. Edward wasn't with anyone. When I moved here I wanted to know who they were. Me and Edward fell in love or so I thought. On my birthday he told me that he was using me and that he was down pretending and they all left. I was devastated and angry. There was a letter though from Emmet saying he's sorry and he didn't want to leave me same with Jasper so I forgave them, only because Emmet is like my big brother and so was Jasper. Rosalie cheated on him and he was sick of the family and left and he found Olivia and they moved here." When I was done I looked up at them.

"Bella that's so horrible" Solange and Aphrodite said. All the girls looked like they were gonna cry and the guys looked like they were gonna kill.

"That's why people say that we're like the Cullen's because we are all adopted and together except for Darren." Blaize said. I nodded.

"Bella why did you leave the club after you kissed me? And why were you crying?" Darren asked.

"Because I didn't want to be hurt again, and the thought of being left again made me upset." I said looking down.

"Bella I would never leave you" he pulled my chin up to make me look at him.

"You don't think I've heard that before." My tone sounded angry "He told me the same thing 'Bella I will never leave you. I couldn't you're my life and I love you'. Those were his exact words" I felt tears in my eyes as I said this.

"Bella I mean it. I know its hard to believe me but I'm willing to be your friend to build a relationship." I was surprised because Edward never wanted to be friends. I don't think I could be friends with him because I loved him. But I'm willing to try.

"Okay then you are my friend" I said.

"Are we your friends too?" Fang asked with sadness in his voice.

"Of course. But friends tell each other everything" I looked at them and they looked confused and a little nervous. When the Cullen's left and Jacob turned all werewolfy I could feel when people weren't human. "I know you're not human and I don't care I just want to know."

"We're elementals" Ariel said. I looked at her confused. "Look why don't we go back to our house and talk?" she asked. I nodded and went into my car to follow them.

**Okay I hope you liked it. I'm not gonna make them start out together Bella has to earn his trust. Please review and all the outfits are on my profile so check them out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know you probably hate me but school has started and before that I just couldn't think of anything but here it is after this long wait. I don't own twilight. Outfits on profile.**

Truth or Dare?

I walked to my Bugatti and followed them to there home. As we drove down a dirt drive way there was a huge mansion at the end of the path. It was beautiful and castle like. This is one of my dream houses. It was better than the Cullen's house. I scanned there drive way and spotted 3 other cars. They were amazing and beautiful.

There was a silver Pagani Zonda, a pink Maserati, and a red Ferrari. "Omg you guys have the best cars ever. Who's is who?" I really wanted to know.

"First of all the colors match are element. So knowing that the silver Pagani Zonda is Fangs and his element is wind. The pink Maserati is Aphrodite's and her element is love and she was named after the goddess of love. The red Ferrari is Blaize's and his element is fire. I have the yellow Aston Martin and my element is the light/sun and my name means peaceful but trust me I am definitely not peaceful haha. The green Porsche is Mina's and her element is earth. The blue viper is Ariel's and her element is water. And lastly the black Lamborghini is Darren's and his element is night/darkness." When Solange finished they all looked nervous waiting to see if I would freak on them.

"I'm not gonna freak so you can calm down. So you guys have elements is that all?" I was curious to see if they are immortal or something like that.

"Nope, we can live forever and nothing can kill us except for us" I looked at fang confused "if we want to die we can kill ourselves but nobody else can kill us. We are the last of our kind because they all died out. Also Blaize and Aphrodite are true siblings, and Solange and I are too"

"That's so cool. How long have you guys lived for?" I asked.

"Actually we just turned so we're the exact age were supposed to be."

"C'mon I have to show you my room" Solange grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into her house. When we reached her room I was speechless. It was just so amazing. It looked better than my room. Her room had orange walls and a pink bed. She had a wooden floor with an orange circular rug. By her window was a long seat with magazines next to it. Her bedside drawer and vanity dresser were brown. And she also had the biggest walk in closet I've ever seen. It was bigger than Alice's and with way more clothes. "Also the room next door is the rest of my closet."

"Wow Solange your room is amazing. You have so many clothes and you have style. Are you gonna force me to go shopping with you?" my voice was quiet cause I just hate shopping.

"Of course not, If you don't like to shop I wont do that. I'll probably ask you, but I want you to have fun." I smiled at that and before I knew it I was in another room. I noticed that there was a lot of wood in here.

"This is my room" my green headed friend said. Her room was simple, but it suited her. She had wooden walls and floors. Her bed had a wooden frame and her sheets were white with a brown blanket and pillows. There was a flat screen in front of her bed and her furniture was wooden. On her desk was a laptop and she had sliding doors that led to her bathroom. It was like that to all of there rooms.

Aphrodite's had red walls and black furniture. Her sheets were red and white and her floor was wooden. Ariel had blue everywhere. Blue sheets, blue walls, and white furniture. Fang had a cool room. He had black and white walls with a velvet black blanket and white pillows. He had a cool light hanging from the sealing and it was black. Blaize's room was so comforting. It had one black wall and the rest was white. Most of his furniture was white but he had black sheets.

The last room I was in was Darren's. It was unique, unlike any room I've ever seen. It had a circular bed frame that was white and black bed and sheets on it. All his walls were white and he had black wooden floors. There were stairs that led to his desk and a couch and a TV was in there. "Wow all of your rooms are so amazing." He lay down on his bed and I sat down next to him just looking around.

"Lets play 10 questions." I said. He looked at me odd "I ask you 10 questions and you have to answer them then you do the same to me. It will help us get to know each other."

He nodded his head "Okay but we have to answer no matter what?" I nodded "Okay you start."

"What's your fav. Color?" I asked.

"Black"

"What band do you like most?"

"Avenged sevenfold"

"Did you know your real parents?"

"Not so much but I remember what they look like. My mom had long black hair and was so kind. And my father was very tall but muscular."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes but then I love my parents here to."

"Are you still a virgin?" I smirked.

"No and I'm pretty sure your not either."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Non"

"But you're not a virgin?"

"No" he was smiling at me.

"But you never had a girlfriend?"

"No" I saw him shaking a little and I knew he was laughing at me.

"Did you like pay a prostitute?"

"Nope" I was getting irritated.

"Did you rape someone?"

"Hell no"

I was now angry "THEN HOW ARE YOU NOT A VIRGIN AND NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Uh-uh that's a question to many it's my turn." I sat there pouting with my arms crossed.

"What's your fav. color?"

"Blue"

"Band?"

"Paramore"

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"5"

"Do you like someone?"

I thought about that and blushed "Yes"

"Do I know him or her?"

I laughed "I'm pretty sure"

"Is it me?" my face turned bright red and I looked away. "You have to answer me. Those are the rules." He smirked.

"Yes" I mumbled quietly.

"I can't here you" god I truly hate him.

"Yes I like you" I sat there completely red and pouting.

"Would you go out with me?"

"No, I don't trust you yet" I said softly.

"Will you-" he was interrupted by Solange yelling.

"Bella someone just called you!"

"Who is it?" I asked/yelled.

This time she came to the room "It says unknown."

I took the phone and it started ringing. I answered by the window so I had more service. "Hello" I had a very bad feeling about this. **[AN: the other line will be in bold writing]**

"**Bella**" it was a voice that I always dreaded. I could feel tears pull in my eyes. "**Bella it's me Alice. Will you talk to me?**" the tears were now rolling down my face.

"Who is it Bells?" Sol asked me. "Why are you crying?" Darren said at the same time.

"Why are you calling me?" my voice was shaking and I could feel a lump in my throat.

"**I tried to look in your future but I couldn't see anything and I got scared so I**-"

"Why would you care?" I half yelled. "You left cause you didn't care so why now?"

"**Bella I've always cared**-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You wouldn't have left without saying goodbye or leaving a note with a number if you cared!" I noticed someone next to me take the phone from me.

"Alice, don't call her again or I will kill you and I'll get jazz to help. Do you understand" I looked at Emmet confused. "…Alice do you understand….I don't care what you saw don't contact her….bye Alice" and he closed the phone. "Bella I'm sorry I got here as fast as I could. She just called me telling me she was-" I hugged him and started to cry.

"Why is she doing this to me?" I sobbed.

"Because she's a heartless bitch that's why jazz left her and found someone else" he just held me.

"Who are you?" Darren asked a little angry and… jealous?

"I'm someone who cares about her. Who are you? You don't smell human." He was being protective again.

"Emmet its okay they aren't enemies. This is Solange and Darren, there elementals" they were about to scold me for telling him "This is Emmet from school and he's a vampire." Before I could react I was behind there whole family. I tried to push threw them but couldn't and I knew they were going to fight if I didn't do something fast. "Stop it don't fight Emmet!" I yelled and I could feel tears in my eyes just thinking about him getting hurt.

"Bella he is a vampire he's dangerous. Why are you hanging out with him?" Blaize said.

"He's a good vampire and he is family. Don't Hurt Him!" I yelled and they were all surprised and turned to me. I took that chance and ran to Emmet. I hugged him just crying and whispered "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me" he hugged me back.

"Shhh! Don't worry I won't." he looked up to them "I won't hurt her. She is my sister. I need to know will you hurt her."

"No, but vampires are evil people and we were taught to kill them." Mr. Caverly said who I haven't met yet.

"Those are the human drinkers. I drink from animals and I could never hurt Bella. Just the thought of it disgusts me."

"Look both of you wont hurt me so lets leave it at that okay." I said and they nodded. "Emmet how did you find me?"

"Livv has a power that can tell me" I nodded. "She should actually be here in 5 seconds" and there she was.

"Well why don't you guys introduce yourselves." And they did. It was getting late and I decided to go home. I said goodbye to everyone and went home. Tomorrow was Friday, me, Emmy, and Livv are gonna sleep over at the Caverly's house. I went to sleep that night but I felt like I was being watched.

**~sleeping~**

I woke up to my alarm and took a shower. It was **dress-for-success** so I had to dress some what fancy. When I got out of the shower I put a robe on and walked in my closet. I looked all the way in the back- way way way in the back- and found the things my mom bought me. I found a blue, white, and red checkered dress in there. I put on black leggings with it and white wedges. I pinned my hair up and curled it. I put my usual vera wang perfume on with red venom lip gloss on. I grabbed a long white military jacket and left the house.

I left a bit early so I stopped by mc Donald's and got a mocha frappe. When I drove into the parking lot, I saw Emmet and parked next to him. "Hey Em." He hugged me.

"Love the look Bella." I glared at him because he knew I hated to dress like this. "I'm kidding"

"So did you get any other unwanted calls last night?"

"Nope, but Jazz called and he said he wants to come and visit you"

"YAY…. I get to see my jazzy!" I screamed really loud.

"OW bells, remember super strong hearing." He motioned towards his ears.

"Sorry" I said smiling.

"So are you ready for tonight." I said excitedly.

"Yep and we are gonna play truth or dare."

We walked into the school and met up with the Caverly's.

**~blah blah blah~**

"Omg I need out of these clothes!" I yelled as I ran to my car and raced to there house.

"HA I beat all of you" Sol yelled victoriously.

"All the girls in my room and all the boys in fangs room!" Mina yelled.

"Remember PJ's" Ariel said.

Aphrodite, Mina, Olivia, and me are wearing _Emily the strange_ PJ's, Ariel wore a blue t-shirt and shorts, and Sol was wearing a fan printed tank and shorts. Also we all had our plush toys. I have gir, Mina has a panda bear, sol has Pikachu, Aphrodite has an Emily the strange plush, Olivia has Cheshire the cat, and Ariel has a platypus.

We met the boys in the living room and they are wearing boxers with wife beaters. When I saw Darren I couldn't look away. His boxers were black and red and his wife beater was black. His hair looked messy like he just woke up. Under his shirt you could see his six-pack and it was just H-O-T HOT.

"We are gonna play truth or dare. Parents are out so they can be dirty." Ariel chimed. We sat on the floor and I was first "Truth or dare Bells?" Emmy said.

"Truth" he signed, I knew if I said dare I would never show my face again.

"Imma go easy on you. Have you ever been arrested since we were gone and doing what?"

"Yes Charlie actually arrested me lol and I was disturbing people while drunk and obviously under age."

"K truth or dare Blaize?" I said

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear one of sol's dresses for the rest of the night." He got up and left the room and when he came back he wore a long sun dress. It was pink and had ruffely straps.

"Do I look pretty?" he asked making a girly pose. Everyone busted out laughing and he soon followed.

"Truth or dare Solange?" Blaize said

"Truth"

"Have you ever talked lovey to your clothes and what did you say?"

"Yes and I said 'aw my poor baby I promise I'll wear you tomorrow' and 'I love you guys'" Solange looked proud and right.

"Darren, truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with bells for 1 minute."

"I thought this was his dare not mine!" I shrieked, feeling my face turn bright red.

"It is, but you just so happen to be in it. Now get to kissing!" she laughed out. I sat there defeated and waiting for the kiss. "Well lean in" and at that Darren leaned and kissed me. His lips were so warm and moist. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance and I let him. His tongue searched my mouth like he was looking for treasure. I felt so happy, but I had to remember that this was just a dare it didn't mean anything. Before I knew it the minute was over.

My face was so flushed and I wanted to hide, but I put on a calm mask so no one saw. "Let's play a new game. It's a drinking game, so do any of you have a bottle of jack?" I asked.

"We do I'll get it." Blaize was gone and back before I could blink. He also had 10 shot glasses and gave each person one.

"Ok so we will go in a circle and ask a question and if you have done it you drink. Got it?" they nodded. "K I'll go first. I have done drugs" Emmet, me, Solange, and Blaize drank.

"I have had a three-some" Mina said. Mina, Aphrodite, Ariel, Olivia, and I drank.

"I have scared a little kid on Halloween" Emmet said. He, Fang, and Blaize drank.

"I've fucked more than 10 people in a year" Fang said. Everyone drank.

"I've fucked more than 15 people in a year" Aphrodite said. Everyone, except mina, drank.

Emmet smirked and even though it wasn't his turn he went "I've fucked more than 20 people" him, Ariel, and I drank. I knew what he was doing.

"I've fucked more than 30" I said a little mad. Me and him only drank this time.

"I've fucked more than 50" he yelled. And I was the only one who drank. I felt a little self-conscious so I took the bottle and walked out of the room. I went to the first room closed and locked it. I sat on the bed and saw that it was Darren's room. I drank the rest of the bottle and felt dirty. I got up searched the room and found a pocket knife. I lifted my shorts a little and cut my thigh twice. The first time light, but the second deep. I wiped it so it wouldn't drip on his bed, and went into his bathroom to flush it. Unfortunately I didn't feel satisfied so I took the blade and cut my arm deep a couple times. So much blood was flowing and I eventually passed out.

**Emmet P.O.V.**

"Emmet what the hell, you knew that she would get upset jackass!" Olivia yelled. I felt bad, but the boozes got to me and I didn't think. I'm so stupid.

"I didn't mean to It wa-"she interrupted me.

"I smell blood." she said. I knew why and I bolted to the room and knocked the door over. She was on the bed and she was passed out. I ran to her and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. I looked at her arms and there was so much blood, I also looked at her thighs and there was a paper towel that was blood stained, also the bottle that was half empty is now all gone and I knew she passed out. I picked her up and ran into the living room. "She has too much alcohol in her system and lost a lot of blood we need to get to the hospital. Me and Olivia will run, you guys take the cars." And I left.

**That was it. I hoped you liked it. Again sorry for the long, long break. Please review. Oh and don't forget to go on my profile if you want to see the outfits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep I should be hated because I have not written in forever. I had writers block so i'm sorry and then I just never got to it. Also I got stressed and this was just another thing on my shoulders, but i'm gonna try to get on to this.**

Cant do this!

'I feel like they're all just staring at me' it's been three days after the sleep and two of those days were spent in the hospital healing. And I feel like everyone knows, well I guess that's what you get for living in such a small town. I should probably tell you what happened.

3 days before

Emmet P.O.V.

"Hurry we're losing a lot of blood" the doctors are working hard to get Bella's heart rate back to normal. 'I'm so stupid. How could I do this to Bells' I feel so guilty. I never thought she would go back to this and do it so badly.

"Beep, beep, beep… her heart rate is back to normal. Can you tell me what happened?" the doctor looked serious.

"We were at a friend's house and we were drinking. Then drinking led to fighting, fighting to her locking herself into a bedroom, to this. Is she gonna be okay?" I kind of rushed through it.

"Well as you know we got her heart back to normal. Her stomach was pumped and we got blood into her. She should wake up by Sunday."

"K thanks" he smiled at me and I left and waited for the Caverly's. As I walked into the waiting room Darren rushed towards me.

"Is she okay? Can I see her?" I was so worried and scared that she was gonna die or something.

"Ya she will wake up on Sunday. And no you can't see her; I'm the only visitor aloud to see her. Charlie isn't even aloud to go in" Darren looked confused.

"Why?" Darren asked.

"I think they think someone did this to her"

"Did you even call Charlie?"

"Ya he should be here in 5 minutes." I was kind of worried because he might think I did this to her.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Charlie came busting in here all scared.

"Mr. Swan, Bells will be fine. She just had an accident and, well, here we are." I said quietly.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left with your family." He sounded so disgusted when he said family.

"I left my family a while ago. And I came here because Bells wanted me to."

"I want to see her" he tried to leave, but I stopped him.

"You can't. I am the only one aloud to go in there until she wakes up. I'm sorry." Charlie looked so defeated, like he failed her or something.

"Ok. I guess I can't fight the doctors." He went to sit in the guest room. I left to go back to Bella's room. I sat there just waiting for her to wake up.

~Sunday~

**Bella P.O.V.**

I felt very light headed. 'God what's wrong with my head. Wait it's my whole body' I opened my eyes and at first I didn't see anything, but then my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

'Where am I?' I looked around and I realized I was in the hospital. I looked for the button and then pressed it. In no time a nurse came in "You're awake. I'll get the doctor right away." When she left someone came in. Emmet.

"Hey Bells. How are you?" he looked cautious, like I was about to freak out on him like a mental patient.

"I'm just fine _Emmet_. How are you?" sarcasm leaking out of my mouth. I was so mad at him I don't think I can forgive him. He looked sad "I mean it shouldn't be _normal _for someone not to have a heart beat. Shall I call the doc?" I said the last part all concerned.

"Bells I'm sorry. It became a challenge to me and I was kind of drunk please forgive me." He was so flustered, but I can't just forgive him. I trusted him and he just made me feel like a slut. Like Rosalie.

Before I said anything the doctor came in "Well Isabella is it?"

"Um just Bella" I said.

"Ok, Bella, your blood seems back to normal and you seem fine, but I would like to know what happened?" he asked more like demanded.

"We were just having a party at a friends and drinking was involved. I went to the kitchen to make something and a slip of the knife. And here we are. Can I go now?" he had trouble believing it, but sighed and signed the paper.

"Ok you can leave. Next time be more careful with a knife and try not to drink." He smiled and left. 'God I really hate the doctors. They're one of the scariest people ever. I mean they can kill somebody and make it look like an accident, scary right.' I slowly got up and all the blood rushed to my head. Emmet caught me before I could fall, but I swatted him away.

"Emmet how could you do that to me. You're my best friend, no my brother and you go telling my past making me feel like a complete slut in front of everyone." I bust out crying and he hugged me really tight.

"I know I was a complete asshole and i'm so sorry. I was drunk, but that doesn't excuse it please, please forgive Me." he begged me as I cried in his arms.

Ok I must be PMSing or something because I stopped crying and pushed him away "No leave me alone. I **hate **you!" and I walked out into the waiting room. I'm guessing my car is still at their place and most likely Charley is here to bring me home.

Once everyone saw me they rushed to me, but I ignored them all and looked at my dad "Can you take me to their house first so I can get my stuff?" I became what I was the first week the Cullen's left; cold, lifeless, and emotionless. He flinched when he noticed it and some of the Caverly's gasped.

"Sweetie I think you need to go to a psychiatrist and ge-"

"No. I don't need one I just need you to get the fuck out of my face and take me to my car or ill just walk there, ok?" I interrupted him and started yelling getting really close to a break down. "So make your choice."

"Bells I don't understand what's going on, what happened?" I just started at him waiting for the answer. "Ok fine lets go." We started walking to the exit when Darren grabbed my arm.

"Hey you don't have to go, you can still stay like you were going to." He pleaded with his eyes, but I just ignored him yanked my arm away and left.

~time skip~

'ugh Monday have to go to school and face the gossip, Emmet, and the Caverly's. I take my shower and put my robe on. I take a razor and make I deep-ish cut on my wrist. It was still a little sore, but that just makes it feel a lot better. I clean the blood up and look in my closet for clothes 'oh the perfect outfit for today'

It was a black dress with black and white plaid X's on the stomach, the straps, and the skirt part of the dress. I put on black arm warmers that were laced up to cover my scars, a black and white checkered bracelet, and black plastic bands. I put my key, lock, and bow necklaces on and sat at my dresser. I decided to straighten my hair and put red Betty boop bow clips in my hair. And lastly I put on my venom make-up line, Vera Wang perfume, red sunglasses, and black shoes.

I walked downstairs skipped breakfast (Charlie) entirely, grabbed my bag and left. I was trying to get to school fast to avoid everything, but the world is never on my side. As I get there I feel like they're all just staring at me it's been three days after the sleep and two of those days were spent in the hospital healing. And I feel like everyone knows, well I guess that's what you get for living in such a small town.

I walk in, keep my sunglasses on, and avoid the stares. I walk straight to class and wait for the bell to ring. 'I heard she tried to kill herself' Lauren said to Jessica, 'Ya me too. She like slight her wrists and drank a bottle of vodka' Jessica whispered to Lauren, 'No she took a gun to her head, but missed everything, like in the book impulse' Eric joined in, 'That's stupid there is no mark on her head' Jess replied 'she just wants all the attention'

"Why don't you just shut your slutty mouth. You guys better stop spreading rumors or you'll wish you were invisible, understand?" Aphrodite nearly growled at them. they got scared and went to their seats. She sat next to me.

I looked at her "Thanks" she just smiled at me and gave me hug.

"Just know I'm always here and I don't judge. You're my new sister and I have to protect you." My eyes started to tear up and she noticed (even with my glasses on) and took me out of class. We went outside and talked about everything. We went completely off topic while we were talking at a café. "so are you coming to homecoming with us?"

"I don't know I don't have anything to wear and it will be awkward." I started blushing.

"No one will say anything and Darren misses you and was going to ask you out."

"Really even after all that happened?" she nodded.

"Hey its 2:05 do you want to shop for the dance cause I already know your answer?" she asked.

"Sure and we can drop it off at my place then go to yours. I miss everyone too." We got everything for the dance and left to go to her place. 'I hope they will forgive me?'

**AN: so that's it hope you liked it and please review I want to know what you think also her outfit is on my profile**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so I'm going to try and get back on track with updating it, but I have to do one at a time with my stories. So here is the next one enjoy! P.S. the outfits are on my profile.**

I love you

I'm driving behind Aphrodite getting closer and closer to their house 'I'm really nervous. What if they don't want me anymore? I was really mean and now they know my past relationship.' We pulled up and I got out of my car, but made no movement towards their house.

"Bells its ok, when they see you they are most likely to tackle you" she laughed a little. I nodded my head and follow her to the door. "We're home!" shit she yelled that loud 'No more time to escape. I guess I have to get it over with'.

"Who is we?" Solange came in with Blaize by her. When she saw me she hesitated, but ended up tackling me with a hug. "OMG! Bella I missed you so much! Do you forgive us?" she was in tears as she said all these things.

"Ya, but it wasn't your fault. I'm just a very sensitive drunk." I smiled at her. After she hugged me Blaize did the same, picked me up, and carried me to the living room. Everyone hugged me and the girls cried saying sorry and stuff. Darren wasn't there so I asked where he was and they told me he's in his room being a girl (lol). I said bye to them and walked towards his room.

When I was at his door I could here the music blaring. I opened it and walked in which he obviously didn't notice. I crept up to him and still no indication that he knows I'm here. By now I'm right next to him so I leaned over him and kissed him. His eyes popped open and when he knew it was me, he grabbed me pulled me closer and kissed me deeper.

His hands gripped my hips as I straddled him and my hands were in his hair. The kiss kept going until we needed air or more like I needing air since he actually doesn't need it. I was breathing really hard trying to fill my lungs and he just stared at me in surprise. "You're back. I thought you wouldn't come back. God I'm so happy you're here." He grabbed my face and kissed me again then hugged me.

"Ya, I'm back and I missed you so much. I thought you were going to be disgusted in me and not want to see me again." I looked away, but he grabbed my chin and gently turned my head towards his.

"Never, I will never ever be disgusted in you." I smiled and he wiped the tears, which slipped out, away. "Hey there is something I want to ask you." I nodded my head for him to continue "Will you go to homecoming with me?" 'I can't believe it, he really doesn't hate me'.

"Yes, I will" I hugged him. I looked outside and noticed it was really dark outside and that I was too tired to drive home. "Darren I'm really tired, can I sleep here tonight?"

"Ya sure let me just make the guest room up" I stopped him and just looked at him.

"No like in here, with you" I was feeling really self-conscious and scared that he was going to reject me, but he did the opposite.

"Sure there is plenty of room in my bed. Not sure if you'll do any sleeping" he had a smirk on his face and I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"EW you pervert!" I was laughing and he grabbed me and just kissed me lightly.

"But I'm your pervert until you tell me you don't want me anymore." I smiled and got up.

"Ok I'll be right back. I'm gonna get some PJ's from Aphrodite, she is my size and we wear the same style so ya" **[AN:I notice I say YA a lot so if that bothers anyone I'm sorry]. **'OMG I can't believe this, I'm really not ready to do this. I know I've down it with a lot of people, but I never loved them like I do Darren'

I knock on her room "Hey Bella, what do you need?"

"PJ's please and don't make it like sexy" I looked really nervous and she could definitely tell.

"I'm guessing your sleeping in his room. Ok how's black shorts and a blue tank?" she was rummaging in her closet.

"Perfect and the short's length is good. I love you so much!" I hugged her and kissed her cheek and left to the bathroom to change quickly. My palms are really sweaty 'I hope he knows I don't want to do it'. I walk in his room and see him picking a song on his I-pod. It was Panic! At The Disco- Ballad of the Monah Lisa.

"Hey" he looked over at me and I guess he could tell I was nervous to.

"What's wrong? Look I was just joking about getting no sleep we aren't actually gonna do anything. I promise." He came over to me and put his hands on my hips and kissed my forehead. 'Thank god, a big weight was just lifted. I was scared'

"Thank you, I know I was like a big slut, but-" his and was over my mouth.

"Please don't call yourself that. You're not a slut and I don't think of you that way, ok?" I nodded my head and he removed his hand, but replaced it with his soft lips. For the first time ever I felt loved and accepted. It was a passionate kiss; he was trying to show me how much he loved me.

His right hand tightened on my hips and his left one went to my back drawing circles very softly. My stomach started to get a tingly feeling and I pressed myself harder to him. His tongue entered my mouth and fought for dominance (which I **LET **him win). Suddenly I felt something poke my stomach and he just froze. He immediately let me go and turned away from me.

"Um we should probably go to sleep soon" his voice was very edgy 'Aw, he's embarrassed' I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his hips.

"It's ok if you want I can help you with that" I licked his neck and I could feel him shudder. "All you have to do is ask" he turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

"No, I'm not gonna treat you like that. C'mon lets go to sleep" wow that's the first time someone said no. He picked me up and put me on his bed. That night we just cuddled and went to sleep.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

'mmm its smells really good' I open my eyes to find Darren sleep. 'What time is it?' the clock said 8:00 'I can sleep more. WAIT! It's TUESDAY!' I jump out of bed pushing Darren off.

"What's going on?" he wiped his eyes and stood up.

"It's Tuesday and we are late to school!" he just laughed at me "Why are you laughing this isn't something to laugh-"

"No school today. The teachers have their weird meeting thing. Guess you forgot; c'mon lets go back to sleep" we got back in bed, but I stayed awake until he fell asleep. I got up again and left the room. I was really quiet not to wake anybody and got my shoes to leave. Once I was in my car I sped off going somewhere I haven't been in a while. The valley Edward showed me.

I finally found it and lay down in the grass. Even though I don't like him anymore I love this place. It's really peaceful. I don't know exactly why I wanted to come here, but I'm glad I did. When I sat down I heard a snap and looked up. It was Edward 'I really need a knife and some vodka now. What the hall is he doing here?' "Bella you're here; I knew you would still love me" he ran to me and kissed me, which I immediately pushed him off. "What are you doing? You would always want me to kiss you, now you don't?" I could see that he started getting angry.

"I don't love you anymore so get the fuck off me jackass!" I was furious, who does he think he is to leave and then come back expecting I waited for him. "You sicken me I don't know why I ever loved you. You controlled and manipulated me like I was your puppet which you did say I was" I turned around and tried to walk away, but he grabbed me and pulled me over to him and forced a kiss on me.

"I don't care you are mine. Your blood sings to me so that makes us soul mates." I tried to push him off, but you know vamp. Strength can't win that. He finally let me go and slapped me. "Where is your car? I will take you to that disgusting house to get your stuff." Ok this is good I'll take him to the house, he doesn't know what he is up against. They can take him, right?

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

We stopped in their drive way and got out. I left for about an hour they should be awake. I walked to the door and right when I was gonna open he stopped me. "What are you doing? You are gonna wait in the car I can't trust these people." I stood my ground because I needed my plan to work.

He definitely didn't like that cause he grabbed my arm hard and dragged me to the car. I hurt like a bitch. "OW! That hurts stop!" he didn't listen, but I know someone in the house had to. The front door opened just as he shoved me to the car. And me being a klutz (though it wasn't my fault) I banged my face into the window. My lip started bleeding and I think I broke my nose cause I felt something warm dripping. There were tears coming out of my eyes do to reflex I looked up and saw Darren and Blaize come out the house. I looked at Edward and his eyes turned black and he looked at me like I was his food.

"Bells!" Darren and Blaize yelled my name right as Edward lunged.

**AN: and here is my newest update hope you like it already working on another chapter. Review please **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:so this is my update I hope you like it please be nice and remember if you want to see the outfits they're on my profile.**

Unbelievable

Everything happened really fast literally. Once Edward lunged, Emmet came out of no-where and tackled Edward to the ground. All I could here was the sound of ripping metal. I ran to Darren, but I tripped because Edward grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. "Darren, Blaize help me!" they look on their face was horrified. They started running toward me, but I felt teeth sink into me ankle.

"AAAAAHHHHH" I screamed so loud because I feel like I'm on fire. Darren finally got to me, but it was too late and I passed out because of the pain.

~~TIME SKIP~~

'Holly fuck my leg really hurts' I try to sit up, but someone pushes me down. "Bells don't get up your leg won't be able to handle it." It was Solange that was at my side, but Darren was no-where in sight.

"Where is Darren?" I ask and the look on her face left me worried.

"Bella after what happened he went for a walk and he hasn't come back. You have been out for a day so today will be the second day he is gone. We are trying our hardest to find him" Solange could see the tears start to well up in my eyes. "Bells I promise we will find him."

"How come I'm not a vampire?" I was trying so hard not to choke up.

"Emmet sucked the blood out as we burned Edwards's body. He isn't here right now; everyone is out looking for Darren I stayed to watch over you. Are you hungry?" I can tell she is trying to get my mind off the situation, but it's not gonna happen.

"Can you just take me home I think Charlie would want me checking in." I look down at my hands. She does take me home and she said she'll bring my car later. I walk into my room and just sit there.

I put my music on really loud and start sobbing. Then I felt cold arms wrap around me and I knew they were Emmet's "Why does everyone keep leaving me? I don't know what's wrong with me?" he hugs me tighter.

"He isn't Edward I promise you he will come back. There isn't anything wrong with you he just feels guilty and needs time. He will come back." He leans closer to my ear and whispers "I know where he is and talked to him he said he just needs a week. He told me he is so sorry for letting any of that happen to you and he loves you"

"I want to see him please take me to him" I look at him and beg. He looks so sad cause he doesn't know what to do.

"How bout just talking on the phone with him now; I really think he needs his space because I know what he is probably feeling." I nod my head. He pulls out his phone and dials the number. "Hey Darren she wants to talk to you so I thought you will still get your space if you just talk on the phone ok" I don't know what was said, but obviously it was a yes if Emmet is giving the phone to me.

"Darren?" my voice was choking up.

"Bella how are you?" he seems hesitant while he talks.

"Please come back I don't hate you. I need you here with me right now." I started crying and by now Emmet has left my room.

"Bella you got bitten you should hate me"

"But I don't so come back now. I'm at my house please if you don't come back I'll feel like your abandoning me like Edward." I could hear a growl at the other end. "You promised me that you would never be like him so don't start now" I wipe my tears away just hoping I got to him.

The other end was silent for a while "Are you still there?"

"Ya I'm still here and I won't leave again." I felt him wrap his arms around me "I love you so much and I'm so sorry that this happened to you" I turn around and hug him so hard and then I kiss him.

It was a desperate kiss like If I didn't he would leaves again. I felt his hands slide up my back and he just kept doing that motion until he finally unhooked my bra. We separated so I could take my shirt and bra off. He just looked at me and I realized this is the first time I'm gonna do it with someone I love. I take off his shirt and he kisses done my neck until I heard a knock on my door.

"Bells can I come in?" Holly shit that was so close.

"Um no I'm getting changed hold on please." I shoo Darren into my closet it kick his shirt under my bed and then rushed into sweatpants and a tank. I finally open the door "Ok, what did you want to talk about?" he came in and sat down on my bed which I follow.

"Bella I'm sending you to Florida with your mother" I was about to yell, but he continued. "You aren't doing well here. First with the Cullens, then you almost kill yourself. It's just not healthy and your mother can help you a lot better than me. Everything is already arranged so you can't argue." He looked so serious.

"NO, I'm not going you can't make me!" I was standing now. "What cause you can't handle it you're getting rid of me"

"I can because you are still 17 (**AN: pretend the birthday party in new moon was her 17****th**** b-day**) and you have to listen to us. You are leaving tomorrow so start packing."

"No ill go live with the Caverly's because they are my real family! Fuck you and go to hell!" I leave my room and yell "Darren no reason for you to hide now"

"What the hell are you-" Charlie was interrupted when Darren came out shirtless.

"Haha Bella it's like you want me to be shot." He came up next to me and carried me to my car. He put me in the passenger seat and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Is it ok for me to live with you guys?" I ask.

"Of course, you are my girl and everyone else's sister. Also, Emmet and his girlfriend are coming to live with us too." He hugged me and started driving to his house. Tomorrow we will come back for my stuff, hopefully without a fight.

**AN: that's the end to this chapter hope you guys like I know it's a little short. Please review.**


End file.
